Raíz de castaño
by HQL101
Summary: Shaelei ha pasado su vida odiando a los maestros hasta que un día el destino la confronta con una fuerza sin límites, sólo el Avatar podrá ayudarla si logra aceptarla.
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera mirarme en el espejo sin sentir el nudo en el estómago de repugnancia. Las marcas que llevaba para siempre en mi piel seguían siendo intimidantes pero la sensación de malestar que me provocaban se había retirado.  
Era extraño.  
La tienda en donde estábamos era la única que tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo, mamá había dicho que era un regalo pero para mí era sólo una intimidación, un conflicto en silencio, ella esperaba quizá que yo reaccionara negativamente, pero habían pasado tres semana y la imagen reflejada que me miraba con hastío desde el otro lado no me causaba el mismo pavor.  
Era yo, simplemente yo.  
Los recuerdos que corrían por mí mente no eran más que eso, recuerdos. Me lo repito sin cesar todos los días aunque ya sin reproche, imagino mi vida de no haber regresado a casa aquella tarde, de no haber entrado al bosque de lianas o de no haber corrido en dirección a la voz asustada. Pero es demasiado tarde para pensar en eso.  
Lo único que me queda es la seguridad no tan segura de mantenerme por debajo del agua, la gente comienza a olvidar lo sucedido, mamá ha dejado de mencionar el hecho cada dos segundos y yo estoy en el gozosos placer de saber que muy pronto volveré a ser la misma sombra oculta en el medio del campamento, como mi familia, una sombra oculta en una ciudad que nunca logró aceptarnos o un mundo que jamás nos aprecio.  
Sólo espero que para ella también pueda desvanecerme.


	2. Susurros

Las últimas semanas había tenido una especie de prórroga para no cumplir con mis quehaceres, no me quejaba, era mucho mejor quedarse dentro de la tienda, mirando la luz de sol moverse de lado a otro conforme las horas pasaban que estar afuera con todos, antes del _incidente_ podría haberme muerto de aburrimiento, ahora no.

Adentro estaba a salvo, nadie más dormía con nosotras ahora, al principio nos alojábamos un grupo largo de cuatro familias pero todas habían sido evacuadas, dos a la tribu del agua, una a la nación del fuego y la otra a lo que quedaba del reino tierra.

Mamá y yo no teníamos a donde huir como ellos, no había ninguna nación que extendiera su mano para tomarnos con ellos, habíamos tenido un ciudad donde estar, donde vivir, donde confiar pero ahora estaba destruida y la misma persona culpable de toda la destrucción se paseaba por el campamento, entrando a las tiendas para alentar a las personas con esa sonrisa de niña buena y esa postura de fuerza fingida.

Me levanto de la cama para asearme un poco porque no disfruto ser una pestilencia para mi madre, aunque seamos las únicas en la tienda tengo que vivir como si hubiera más.

Mama siempre deja un montón de trapos en la entrada de la tienda, nunca nadie los toma, nunca nadie se acerca, quiero creer que es porque la tienda está en la zona más alejada de la plaza pero sé que es por mí, al principio todos se amontonaban afuera queriendo tener al menos un vistazo de la chica que sobrevivió a la muerte, la chica a la cual el Avatar había sacado del portal al mundo de los espíritus, con la piel quemada y la ropa adherida a la carne. Era un espectáculo, ahora no soy más que algo extraño, yo debía estar muerta o al menos postrada en cama para siempre. Estaba en cama pero no por necesidad, mi piel estaba completamente sana, sin contar aquellas marcas horribles que me corrían por todo el cuerpo.

Una rareza no deja de ser una rareza no importa si es para bien o para mal.

Miro por encima de mi hombro para no tener que estar frente a frente con mi rostro, a pesar de ya haberme acostumbrado me sigue siendo difícil no hundirme en mis propios ojos, tan diferentes aunque iguales a los de siempre.

No quiero traer pensamientos que no debo a mi mente, no quiero tener que estar de nuevo asustada hasta de mi misma así que termino lo más rápido que puedo para meterme entre las sabanas y olvidarlo todo.

El día pasa, nadie se detiene frente a la tienda ni tampoco yo salgo para buscarlos, ellos pueden estar ahí del otro lado sintiéndose bien mientras _ella_ y sus amigos van de un lado a otro "ayudando" a todos los que pueden. Mamá llega la misma hora, una hora antes del atardecer y deja la canasta de comida en la mesa, ella ya ha cenado por supuesto así que se recuesta mientras me sonríe para dormir, por un instante me siento despreciable por hacer que mi madre pase el día entero en el trabajo comunitario sin mí para ayudarle, antes no hubiera permitido que moviera un dedo sin tener mi ayuda, ahora tenía suerte si me levantaba para asearme, antes... pero ahora, un escalofrió me recorre la espalda, tal vez todos esos raros de la tribu agua digan que estoy bien, que nada me pasa pero yo se que no.

 _Ella_ también lo sabe, _ella_ que me siente en la distancia, como si la presencia de ambas se repeliera y al mismo tiempo se atrajera; quiero despegarme del absurdo sentimiento mientras miro a mi madre caer dormida pero no puedo, sigue ahí, en el fondo de mi mente como un parasito que se alimenta de cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Cierro los ojos con pesadez a pesar de no sentir sueño, la misma bruma de todas las noches me cubre de pies a cabeza dejando mi mente hundirse en un recuerdo que no es recuerdo. Una noche terrible, un dolor agonizante y la sensación de saber que algo estaba mal, de algo que se movía debajo de mi piel; surcando cada parte de mi cuerpo vacio y solo, una noche en que todo lo demás dejo de tener sentido y la voz en mi interior silbando frases que me hacen estremecer.

Sé que estoy despierta antes de estarlo, sé donde estoy, puedo sentir a mi madre en su cama durmiendo mientras el sol despunta sus primeros rayos; sé que lo hace, no necesito pararme o mirar, sé que las personas salen de sus tiendas, lo que hacen, lo que sienten, lo que hablan y lo que piensan. Por un segundo el terror me invade pero se queda rezagado en el fondo de mi pecho conforme mi mente se mueve cada vez más lejos y lejos.

En un edificio a las afueras de la ciudad puedo verla, _ella_ está sentada frente a un escritorio de madera negra y suave, su mente está en silencio pero el poder que emana es tan fuerte que me hace retroceder un poco, tiene la cara entre las manos y mueve sus labios con rapidez, como si hablara con alguien que no esta ahí, con ella misma o ... con algo más. Un algo, parecido a la voz, me susurra que me aleje, que busque, que busque.

 _Shaelei._

Susurra, una caricia en mi interior, me acerco más a su presencia, a _ella,_ sus manos tiemblan como si pudiera sentirme también. Algo oscuro se agita en mi pecho, una súplica de muerte y redención, de fin, guerra y destrucción, siento un poder extraño recorrerme entera, mi cuerpo a lo lejos vibra con la misma candencia que mi deseo de venganza ¿Venganza?

Imágenes se agolpan en mis parpados cerrados, la sonrisa amable de mi padre, su ceño fruncido, su voz resonando en nuestra sala; fuerte como las olas rompiendo en las quebradas, mi padre tenía un ideal, un ideal que le fue arrancado igual que su vida. Sí, mi venganza, la venganza de mi madre y de mi familia, de todos aquellos que se habían plantado con él buscando un mejor mañana, ellos estaban muertos, su sangre regada ante nuestros pies y ahí donde descansan sus huesos _ella_ se levanta como una heroína, una diosa entre los hombres que le alaban las acciones que no hizo.

La ira y el poder surcan las marcas violáceas en mi piel, las cicatrices queman como aquella noche pero ahora no estoy indefensa y el dolor me parece insignificante, pienso en mi padre mientras mi mente la siente cerca, _ella_ y sus manos temblorosas y sus labios silbantes como serpientes, mentiras y más mentiras que salen de ellos.

 _Acábalo._

Sí, voy a terminarlo, ahora y para siempre, los cazare a todos sin tener misericordia, puedo hacerlo, puedo sentirlo en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Antes de poder moverme _ella_ levanta su rostro, me mira fijamente a través de sus ojos brillantes, blancos ante el ambiente negro que la rodea, no es de día ni de noche pero brillan como el sol mismo quemando con un dolor muy diferente los rastros de mi presencia.

 _"¡No es tiempo!"_ Grita el poder desde su centro, me hiere los tímpanos y las cicatrices se abren y cierran con nuevas navajas, siento una energía oscura que me saca de ahí, lejos, en la carpa, me levanto con los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo empapado en sudor.

El aire se queda atascado en mi garganta y quema, a mi alrededor las lianas me aprisionan a pesar de no estar ahí, pero ahí viven, conmigo, en mi interior. Mamá me mira desde la mesa donde descansan algunas frutas maduras, tiene los ojos angustiados y pequeños, rodeados de arrugas y la boca en una mueca. La culpa me invade y siento deseos de acercarme a ella, de pedirle disculpas por todo lo que he causado pero antes de hacerlo las campanas suenan indicando el inicio del día.

-Mamá...-.

-Tranquila querida, quizá deberías descansar más.- Se acerca a mí y desliza sus dedos cálidos por mi frente, quitando los mechones de cabello que se han quedado pegados en los costados de mi rostro por el sudor.- Puedo ir con los sanadores a pedirles algo para los malos sueños si deseas-.

-No madre, estoy bien-. La sola idea de estar en la misma tienda con los sanadores de la tribu agua me hace sentir escalofríos.- Yo, estoy cansada solamente-. ¿Cuántas veces habré mentido desde que todo comenzó?

Mamá asiente y deja un par de trapos limpios en la mesa antes de irse con una sonrisa cansada y fingida, honestamente no tengo ganas de dormir, la sensación del sueño aún viaja por mi cuerpo causándome nauseas, una parte de mi me dice que no fue un sueño, yo estaba despierta, yo sabía, yo había estado ahí abarcando todo el campamento y mucho más.

Una imagen de la selva lianas, un destillo purpura brillante y una promesa que sube al cielo me hace cosquillear las palmas de las manos.

 _Quieres ir._

No es un pregunta porque es verdad, quiero ir, quiero mirar el lugar donde todo cambio pero no puedo salir, afuera el aire me atrapa, las personas me miran y afuera _ella_ se pasea constantemente, me tiemblan las manos de solo pensarlo, enfrentarla en mis sueños o alucinaciones es una cosa, sentir el deseo de venganza ante la imagen de mi padre mientras descanso en una cama maltrecha en una tienda lo más alejada de _ella_ que puedo es fácil pero mirarla de frente, no, solo una vez la había mirado de frente y el recuerdo era más que suficiente para mí.

Había pasado a los pocos días de mi repentina recuperación, cuando aún era una novedad entre todas las personas de las tiendas cercanas y de los sanadores, cuando la gente no estaba asustada de mi mirada ni de las cicatrices.

Salgo de entre las sabanas para mirar la luz de sol colarse por el tragaluz encima de la mesa, afuera los sonidos se mueven de un lado a otro y por un momento la sensación de calma al estar rodeada de movimiento me relaja, aquí dentro estoy segura y libre, aislada entre las telas, el calor y la comida que mi madre logra colar de la cocina, aquí no tengo que preocuparme por ocultar las marcas en mi piel a pesar de que no me guste verlas no tengo que sentir el escrutinio de alguien. Mi madre es una sombra de dedos cálidos y sonrisas fingidas, cansada pero viva, es lo único que necesito, no tengo que salir y buscar el origen de todas las cosas que han sucedido en las últimas semanas.

No tengo la menor idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que mamá abandono la tienda en la mañana pero la luz del sol sigue siendo clara y fuerte por encima de la tela creando una atmosfera sofocada, me levanto con lentitud para tomar un trapo húmedo y pasarlo por mi frente y cuello, el olor de mi cuerpo me sobresalta, apenas ayer me había lavado pero el sudor se estaba aglomerando de nuevo entre la tela ligera de mi blusa y pantaloncillos. Sentí deseos de sumergir la cabeza en el agua fría del balde pero cuando mire no quedaba más que un poco en el fondo. Mamá había traído agua hacia dos noches y el baño de ayer debió reducirla hasta no quedar casi nada, miro de reojo la entrada de la tienda, con un suspiro me acerco abriendo solo lo suficiente para estirar mi brazo hacia el balde de agua afuera, la luz que entra me deja ciega un segundo y tengo que parpadear varias veces para mirar que no seré capaz de alcanzar el balde a menos que salga.

Pienso en que puedo esperar a que llegue mi madre y pedirle que lo haga ella pero su cara cansada y angustiada de la mañana me detiene, solo tengo que salir para llenar una cubeta, nadie va a pegarme y llamarme monstruo o algo parecido, nadie ni siquiera va a tomarme en cuenta porque la tienda está alejada de donde todos, se supone, están cooperando para mantener el campamento, excepto yo que no soy capaz de salir a llenar una maldita cubeta.

Respiro profundo sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer las cicatrices antes de salir, el sol es fuerte y quema mi piel desprotegida, no es igual que estar debajo de la abertura por encima de la mesa dentro de la tienda, aquí la luz está viva y viaja por cada parte de mi cuerpo sin darme tregua. El balde está a un lado de la entrada así que solo doy dos pasos y levanto la cubeta para meterla dentro, el metal cae y suena vacío, aquello no puede ser una buena señal, me agacho sobre el borde para mirar dentro y resoplo. Ahí no hay nada, no siquiera una gota de agua.

Me siento estúpidamente enojada con mi madre por permitir que el agua se terminara y me levanto con rudeza arrastrando la cubeta conmigo.

Hay otro llenadero de agua dos tiendas hacia el centro del campamento, no hay nadie en ese momento y el ambiente está casi vacío lo cual me tranquiliza, me apresuro a moverme entre los espacios de las tiendas sintiendo al mismo tiempo miles de ojos clavados en mi piel, un susurro en el fondo de mi mente que me hace sentir enorme entre las multitudes.

 _Eres mucho más grande que ellos._

Me recorre un frío por la espalda y la sensación de los ojos se acrecienta pero no son fuera de mi sino dentro, cientos de ojos que me miran desde dentro y que me conocen, que me dejan sin aliento mientras el sol quema mi piel pero no calienta mi ser, puedo ver el balde de color rojizo como una marca de salvación que me llama.

Tengo medio cuerpo metido en el balde cuando escucho las voces y los pasos, me levanto rápidamente olvidando mi cubeta flotante para mirar hacia el camino principal que lleva al centro de la plaza. Varias decenas de personas caminan entusiasmadas, moviendo las manos y soltando risas que llenaban el espacio, las personas del campamento solo tenían una razón para actuar de esa manera… _ella_ estaba aquí.

-¿Dónde está?-. Pregunto a dos mujeres que pasaban a mi lado, ellas se giran para mirarme con una sonrisa permanente, no tenía que ser específica, todos sabían de quién se hablaba sin decir el nombre, la maravillosa, perfecta y poderosa Avatar.

-Por la plaza, dicen que viene hacia los extremos hoy-. Con un aplauso ambas desaparecen, llevando consigo las voces de bienvenida a las cuales los demás se unen, me encojo dentro del balde para tomar mi cubeta llena y me apresuro hacia mi tienda. Si voy lo suficientemente rápido no tendré que estar afuera para cuando el alboroto sea insoportable, de solo pensar en los gritos de alegría, alabanza y agradecimiento, como si _ella_ pudiera llevarse algún crédito fuera del de destruir nuestra ciudad y obligarnos al exilio.

Podía ver mi tienda al final de la fila, alejada de las demás por unos metros más de lo necesario, había ahora muchas más personas caminando lo que hacía difícil moverme con la cubeta llena de agua y el calor metiéndose por los poros.

No faltaban más que unos cuantos metros para llegar a mi tienda pero las personas se agolpaban afuera mucho más unidas que en el llenadero, aquí es casi imposible mantenerme erguida por qué peso de la cubeta me empuja hacia abajo y la presión de los cuerpos me asfixia. ¿Cómo llegaron tantas personas tan rápido? Me muevo entre dos hombres altos pero antes de que pueda sacar un pie al espacio vacío en la entrada de mi tienda escucho los gritos de emoción y los murmullos felices, casi al instante mi cuerpo reacciona enviando escalofríos a cada rincón de mi piel donde las marcas descansan, quemando lentamente pero advirtiéndome.

 _Ella está aquí._

No aquí en el campamento, aquí a unos cuantos pasos, las personas se mueven para dejarla pasar a sus anchas, a _ella_ y sus amigos que caminan como si todo el lugar les perteneciese.

Retrocedo unos cuantos pasos para alejarme de _ella_ , puedo ver la coronilla de su cabeza, el cabello castaño brillando como fuego oscuro constriñendo mi pecho con la visión, tengo deseos de saltar para ponerme en su camino, que importa si me arroja como una muñeca para alejarme, al menos que lo sepa, que sea capaz de sentir mi desprecio pero en lugar de hacerlo me escondo más entre la multitud, la voz en mi cabeza urgiéndome que me aleje.

Eso haré, voy a quedarme rezagada entre todos hasta que ella siga su camino alejándose de mi tienda y después entraré, ese es mi plan hasta que miro al grupo aclamado detenerse en la entrada. La tela pesada se mueve dócilmente ante su toque, una brisa de aire que trae sonrisas a las personas y que a mi me llenan de náuseas.

Todos _ellos_ desaparecen dentro y la multitud se calma, en mi mente un susurro me atraviesa con fuerza, un pequeño sentimiento que me llena poco a poco y me hace sentir débil y asustada, esa voz terrible que viaja por mis cicatrices como fuego líquido, una voz que deja de ser un susurro y se transforma en un grito cuando un chico de mirada ocre da un paso fuera de la cabaña con las manos en puños y los ojos atentos, buscando, un grito de angustia cuando _ella_ sale también para buscar a la chica perdida de cicatrices violáceas, la chica que huye lo más rápido que puede sin llamar la atención hacia el centro de la plaza, o a la salida o a su madre, la chica cuya voz dentro de su cabeza grita.

 _¡Huye!._


End file.
